absolute power
by Charlie Van House
Summary: I took off my previous story "power" to refurbish it and this is the refurbished version
1. destruction: the beginning

Power

Power was all she thought about now. She had mastered all of the elemental feats that came with power. She now controlled air water fire and earth. All she had been doing up to this point was using it for constructive means now she would use it for destructive means. She laughed as she raised her hands.

Felicia Clark was walking around the beach. She had just closed her phone while talking to her boyfriend. She was now going to get something to eat. She walked into the restaurant. Suddenly the waiter dropped the coffee pot he was holding. "What's with the water?"

"What are you talking about" Felicia asked.

"It's receding." The waiter said. Felicia looked out the window at the beach and saw the sea receding into the water. She looked at it curiously for a moment then something clicked.

"Everyone head for higher ground" she said as she started to run.

"Why are you running" a patron asked.

"TSUNAMI" Felicia screamed back.

The waiters and patrons watched the sea as it receded and something in the distance began to rise. It was a wall of water. Patrons and waiters screamed as Felicia ran up to the nearest hotel and got into the elevator. She knew that getting to higher ground would save her. She pushed the button for the 67 floor and waited in stress for the ride to end. The elevator stopped and Felicia ran out. She ran to find a door found it and kicked it open. She then ran up to the roof of the hotel.

When she got to the roof she looked over the balcony to the approaching wall of death. She then looked behind the tsunami and what she saw took her breath away. Standing on the water was a woman with black hair. For some reason she looked familiar. When Felicia looked again she was gone and the wall of water was approaching fast. She saw as it reached the shore and destroyed numerous buildings in its way. She saw it reach the hotel under her and felt the building tremble. The wave was at least 200 feet high and the water was 300 feet from touching her. She felt the hotel tremble and shake as the tsunami plowed it. Then she saw something else. Another tsunami was making its way to shore. Felicia stopped looking and waited for the second one to hit. She prayed to God to save her. She heard the second wave hit and screamed as the hotel crumbled into the ground below. Felicia Clark was buried in rubble when she woke screaming. A final collapse ended her scream.

Charlie van House walked into his apartment with tears in his eyes. He had never seen anything so sudden and catastrophic. 6 hours ago, 2 tsunamis; who had no natural explanation for their existence; slammed into Miami, Florida. A hotel had collapsed and only one had been rescued. Felicia Clark had been babbleling about a woman standing on the water behind the tsunamis which was impossible. Charlie sat down in his chair and closed his eyes. Something bright caught the eyelids and the light penetrated to where Charlie could see it. Charlie opened his eyes and saw that the bright light was coming from the window. He went to the window and through it open. That was his last act. The last thing he saw was a fireball coming right at him. He didn't even have time to scream as the fireball flew in beside him and blew up. The fireball's explosion enveloped Charlie's entire apartment complex killing about 7 people including Charlie. The force of the explosion pushed him out his window and as he saw his apartment blowing up he saw a girl up there. It was just as Felicia Clark had described her except Felicia had said she was a woman. She had not obviously seen this girl up close like Charlie had. Charlie saw how beautiful the girl was as he hit the pavement.

Chapter 2

The government building they were keeping Felicia Clark in was shaking. It was not alarming because they always heard rumblings far below them. Felicia looked at her room and saw that it was very small but furbished comfortably. She couldn't get the girl out of her head. She was strangely exotic and beautiful standing behind a tsunami. Felicia was sure she imagined her. It was only then that the shaking got louder. Her room was shaking along with the entire structure. Suddenly her room was filled with bright light as someone stood there. It was the girl beckoning just like she did at the tsunami. Felicia walked toward the girl then recognized her. It had been the girl she had greeted at the hotel with Xavier. Her name was Italian she thought. The girl lent out her hand and Felicia took it. Suddenly she was outside and the girl stood beside her.

They watched as the entire government building shaked in buckled under a 7.8 earthquake. The entire structure came down with a shudder creating a loud noise and rumbles burying 578 people with it. They walked to the crater the building had once been. Felicia looked down and saw many people crying and moaning in pain. The girl then offered her hand to Felicia again and Felicia took it. The girl rose up into the air and started flying of her own accord.

"I hope you like the view." The girl said to Felicia

"It's beautiful" Felicia said.

"Good" The girl said sadly," because this is where you get off" She let go of Felicia. Felicia screamed as she fell through the air. She looked at the girl wondrously in terror as she fell through the air. Felicia hit the ground fracturing her right arm and shattering her left shoulder. She looked as the girl floated toward her with that same sad look on her face. "I'm sorry but I am trying to leave a message" The girl said.

"What message" Felicia said with pain.

"I am so glad you asked" The girl said smiling. She pointed her hand at Felicia and a glowing fiery orb started forming. Felicia could feel the heat from it. The girl leaned back as if she was going to through something and swung forward. The fiery ball of light hit Felicia directly in the chest and penetrated 7 inches before it exploded. Felicia was eradicated in 2 seconds as some organs and blood hit the ground and blood splattered on the girl.

Alex Russo turned away laughing. She smiled at the bloody mess of guts and blood on the ground that had been Felicia. "The first of many" She flew away again laughing a maniacal laugh that echoed all through the Nevada desert where the blood mass of Felicia lay never to be disturbed again for 100 years and by then it would only be dust.


	2. the rage

Chapter 3

The Waverly substation looked alright from where she stood. It had been years since she last saw it although she left 3 months ago after she created another version of herself. This version had stayed in her place while she was gone. She had a good reason to leave. If they had found out that she had created a loophole while holding the stone of dreams and that she now held the full power of the wizards they might have turned on her. Her father Jerry never took her for what she really was a very skilled wizard. She came back tonight to see how the version of herself did with her family. She had taken the disguise of a black guy critic. She walked into the restaurant and sat down.

Millie the waitress saw the black guy come in and take a seat. She had waited for this moment for years. She was going to pass the restaurant on its taste test. She went over there to take his order.

"What'll you have?" Millie said

"Some iced tea" The black guy said "and some information"

"Okay what do you want to know about the restaurant?" Millie asked

"Not the restaurant, per se, I was asking about the family who owned the restaurant, you know the Russo's."

"Is this some kind of joke?" Millie said

"What do you mean" The black guy said

"Oh, you don't know, I'm sorry" Millie paused and looked at the guy. "The Russo's are gone, gone mostly because of a scandal that took place between their children."

"What kind of scandal" The black guy said

"Maybe if you tell me your name, I will tell you."

"Eddie" The black guy said. "Now what kind of scandal and who was involved"

"The scandal involved some goings on between Alex and Justin."

"What do you mean goings on" The black guy asked.

"Incest, okay" Millie said

The black guy's mouth dropped open. "You want to elaborate on that"

"I mean they slept with each other and Justin got Alex pregnant." Millie said fast as if she had wanted to say this for years. "Everything was fine until they came back from their vacation 3 months ago. Alex started acting strange around Justin. Two weeks later I saw them at a restaurant kissing. I had to double take because seeing them there brother and sister in a passionate kiss just-.

"I got it" the black guy said angrily. "Who finally exposed them?"

"I inadvertently did." Millie said guiltily."I told Harper, Alex's friend, and she exposed them."

"What did the parent's do?" The black guy said stonily.

"They were angry at first than just seem to live with it." Millie said

"Do you know where they went?" The black guy asked.

"Where everybody goes who have weird sexual problems. They went to California. San Francisco, I think." Millie said disgustedly.

"What happened to Harper?" The black guy asked.

"She committed suicide after they left. She just couldn't live without Justin or Alex." Millie said sadly.

"That's impossible," the black guy said rising from his chair. "She knew"

"Knew what" Millie said afraid.

"Never mind, I've got to go, but before I do, I want to know where her grave is." The black guy said.

"It's in the middle of Central Park." Millie said.

The black guy got up from his table and said, "Thanks for the tea." He walked out and about 45 yards from the restaurant looked around to see if anybody was there. When he saw the coast was clear, there was a yellow flash of light and Alex Russo, livid as hell, came walking out of the alleyway.

She had never been this angry. She wanted to kill someone. She saw the Waverly sub shop 40 feet behind her. She cupped her hands in front of her and a fireball appeared about the size of the one that killed Charlie Van House. She focused on the restaurant and let the fireball fly. The fireball flew the 45 yards back and hit the restaurant. The entire Waverly substation that had once been her home exploded in flames killing 23 people and injuring Millie.

Alex walked away still angry. She walked to Central Park and went inside. The fall brown leaves looked beautiful as she walked. She was terrified that it was true. She walked and walked until she got to the center of Central Park. She looked around hoping not to find it, but there it was. There right in the middle of Central Park, was Harper Finkle's grave. Alex walked to it dumbstruck. When she got to the grave, she dropped to her knees. She looked at the grave of her best friend and snarled in rage. She got up and screamed at the grave, "I TOLD YOU EVERYTHING. THAT WASN'T ME WHO FELL IN LOVE WITH JUSTIN IT WAS MY IMITATION. NONE OF IT WAS REAL. YOU KNEW IT WASN'T ME, YOU KNEW I HAD TAKEN THE FULL WIZARD POWER. I TOLD YOU MYSELF. YOU KNEW I HAD RUN AWAY. YOU KNEW! YOU Knew. You knew." Alex said as she started crying. She had lost a best friend.

"Why did you kill yourself?" Alex said crying. Then she rose up from her knees in rage, but not at Harper anymore. Now she had one target to hate. She had never felt such rage and anger in her before. Now she had just one target, the Russo family. She would hunt them down and kill them. She had no family ties anymore. She didn't have anything anymore. All she had now was vengeance. "IF I EVER GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I'LL… I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS." She screamed into the night.

Alex than began to construct an air current in the air. She did weird movements with her hands. A tube of air was forming where she was making the weird movements. The tube of air kept building on itself as it stretched far into the west. Alex rose into the tube of air and shot forward towards the west. She had just constructed a huge air current to move her to the west, towards San Francisco. Alex Russo was looking to kill.


	3. evil plotting

The plot

Ronald Longcape Sr. and Jr. walked to meet Professor Evilini. When they finally got to Wiztech she appeared. She looked at them a little angry and said, "Have you found out who is killing all the mortals." She asked.

"No we haven't," Ronald Longape Jr. said. "Whoever did do it is a powerful wizard."

"Really" Evilini said as she advanced on both Longcapes angrily. "Because if you hadn't noticed until the full wizard is found we can't be seen in daylight. And no offence but I WANT MY LIFE BACK." She screamed in rage. "If it hadn't of been for that little bitch Alex we wouldn't be in this mess."

"I say we kill the whole family now and be done with it." Ronald Longcape Sr. said.

"Idiot" came a voice from the shadows. Evilini and both Longcapes pulled out there wands and pointed it from where the shadows were. T.J. Taylor stepped out of the shadows and smiled at them. "I would be better to separate the family then crush them."

"How would you do it then?" Evilini asked.

"I would turn us into model citizens and trick the family into liking us." T.J. said. "We can separate them through strife than kill them."

"I like that idea." Ronald Jr. said.

"Then let's go to California." Ronald Longcape Sr. said. There was a brilliant flash of light and they all were gone. Somebody else stepped out of the shadows this time. Hugh Normous came out and looked around in fright. "I've got to tell the Russo's." he said then ran from the room.


	4. flight problem

Flight problem

Back on earth passing over Vegas, Alex Russo flew on with the fury of hell in her heart. What she didn't take into account was the airwaves that were radioing her flight back to a military base not far from Vegas.

At the base, General Muckingham stared at the bogey that was flying on the radar. He was a paranoid general and had been since Vietnam and 9/11 had increased his suspicions more even. He called the soldiers to rally two jets and find this thing whatever it was. In 30 minutes the planes were off and looking for the bogey.

The planes flew for two hours until pilot number one caught sight of something. He flew in the direction of the movement and the bogey came into view. "Holy macrel, it's a girl." The pilot said

"Radio back damn it, what did you say" General Muckingham said

"I said it's a girl flying with no strings attached." Pilot number one said.

"You've been drinking again haven't you?" Muckingham said disgustedly

"That's not the point." Pilot number one said.

"Ah whatever, hey number two we need ya to bring number one back to base so we can can him for flying intoxicated." Muckingham said.

"I am not intoxicated damn it, there is a girl flying over here." Number one said

"Hold on I'm on my way" Number two said. He flew to the coordinates and came up on the plane flown by number one and the bogey. "Holy shit, he's right, I'm sending you visual right now." The screen in front of Muckingham linked to the planes camera blinked on.

Muckingham looked at the plane and the girl. "Motherfucker." He said in shock.

"What should we do" number two asked.

"Keep your camera on her, I'm calling the President."

In Washington D.C., President Martinez looked on in horror and surprise at what he was seeing. A girl was flying in air with two planes behind her. "What do we do Mr. President?" Muckingham asked.

"Where are the bogey and the pilots now?" Martinez asked.

"Fixing to fly over Vegas" Pilot number one said. "What should we do?"

"We can't let the press get a hold of this" Muckingham said.

"When you get to the center of Vegas, fire on the bogey." Martinez said. "Then search and recovery. We want to know what this thing is made of."

"Locking on target right now, Mr. President" the two pilots said. They had the girl in their sights.

"Wait for my signal." The president said

"What signal" pilot number one said.

"Fire." The presidents said.

"Okay." Both pilots said

"WAIT, YOU IDIOTS NOT YET." Martinez screamed. Pilot number 2 heard and didn't push the button. Pilot number one however thanks to his drinking pushed the button. The lone missile raced behind Alex. She finally heard it turned her head around still flying. She saw the missile reaching to her and said in fear "Ah shit" She flew faster and the missile followed. She knew what she had to do. She dived in a spiral motion and stopped right there. The missile did the same and collided with the Sultans Casino killing 12 people. Shrapnel from the blast caught Alex in the stomach and chest. She dived again to the ground and collided with the building. She broke through the concrete and tumbled into the basement of the building.

"Bogey's down." Pilot number one said.

"YOU STUPID OVERWEIGHT DRUNK." Muckraker screamed. "You bombed the sultan."

"It was an accident." The pilot said. "At least the bogey's down."

In the rubble of the building she crashed into Alex Russo moved her toes. She knew she could walk. She got up and pushed some rubble off her. She was strangely alright. Before the missile hit her she had transformed her entire body into an unbreakable piece of metal from the planet Pluto. She didn't even have a scratch or bruise. She shook off and flew up out of the hole she made in the ground floor of the building. The stunned office workers looked at her in awe.

"Nothing to see here." Alex said "Just go about your business and thank you for being part of the building awareness test." She laughed and walked out of the building. Several of the office workers waved at her and she waved back. She then looked around for where the missile had come from. She saw the two jet planes in the sky going back to the base.

She had made her decision. She would walk the rest of the way. She couldn't risk being almost killed again. She started walking again. She stopped when she heard sirens. Twenty police cars pulled up and blocked her path. All the cops got out and pointed their guns at her. "Do not attempts to move or we will open fire." The police captain said. Alex smiled as the fireball started to form in her hands again.


	5. Laying waste to Vegas

Laying waste to Vegas

The police opened fired but were all blown away as the fireballs hit themm again and again. After Alex was done with the police She then saw all the buildings around her. She smiled as she remembered Las Vegas was a sinkhole. Before she would sink it however, she would have alittle fun. She shot fire from her hands and cut a skyscraper in half. The top part fell to the ground.

Then she flew to the freeway and started blasting everything in sight. She caused a 14 car pile up. She walked to the nice ritz hotel in downtown and shot golden rays from her hands. The entire hotel exploded. Then she whipped out her want and pointed it at the Space Dust. She then shouted "CONFRINGO" A ball of golden light went to it and blew up the entire casion. She then went all out through Vegas destroying everything in her wake. She then stopped and raised her hands in the air.

She brought them down and the sinkhole Vegas was sitting on opened up swallowing it. The entire city, including 5000000 inhabitints were bried in the desert sands of Nevada. She then flew uop in the air.

She then headed to California to finally confront her family. Blood would run high in the pacific ocean .


End file.
